Dirk Strider (pre-scratch)
*Not to be confused with Sweet Bro Dave Strider's genetic father, adoptive older brother, and guardian. He shares a fierce sibling rivalry with his younger brother, but Dave still imitates him and thinks he's awesome. In this respect his relationship with Dave is unlike that of John and Rose with their respective guardians. He is obsessed with puppets and has decorated his apartment with them. His collection includes both paintings of them and various marionettes, dressed in super cool gangster/pimp clothing. In contrast to John and Rose's disgust for their guardians' obsessions, Dave thought his Bro's puppets were very cool, but he has recently mentioned to Rose that they're starting to frighten him. Bro apparently has one signature ventriloquism puppet he uses to rap and is never far from; Lil Cal. He enjoys playing mind games and is stealthy like a ninja. He is a master of different kinds of Modi. He knows how to weaponize a Sylladex, and according to Dave, the two brothers often have "hashrap" battles, where they insert keywords into rap to launch the contents of their sylladexes at each other. Bro runs many "ironic" websites, including a paysite for implied pornographic material involving puppets. His apartment has many hidden webcams in it, which seem to be set to record any disconcertingly erotic event involving puppets in the area. Interestingly, not all of bro's puppets are hip-hop-based and a good number of them seem to have more to do with sex than rapping; many are nude, except for skimpy leather clothing, and a lot of pictures feature oddly censored out areas. He seems to have multiple strife specibi in his strife portfolio. It appears as though he uses his blade when he's seriously bringing the pain, but when he absolutely has to represent in a display of sheer dominance he uses Lil Cal to ruin his opponent's shit. Bro has shown incredible abilities in the way of combat both with Lil Cal and his own katana. During both rounds 1 and 2 of Strife with Dave, Bro managed to not only dodge but counter most, if not all, of Dave's attacks, appearing to never get hit once while landing almost all of his attacks. Bro has also shown a higher degree of ninja speed than previously expected, as he is able to not only predict but counter all of Dave's attacks ahead of time at one point, making it appear that he is fighting, when it's really just an after-image that Dave is battling, while Bro is waiting safely on the sidelines. Bro is the only guardian to blatantly attack his charge. Bro recently confirmed that his fondness for Lil Cal was indeed ironic after all. During the Final Round of his battle against Dave, he defeated Dave in one slash, cleaving Dave's cheap piece of shit sword in two as well as destroying Lil Cal in the process. This shows it was his doing that has Lil Cal broken into pieces (or rather, slashed into pieces) in the scene that was viewed on the Wayward Vagabond's screen. Bro has also been shown to own a red, flame-patterned Hoverboard of sorts that is propelled by small rockets, which he flies away to fuck knows where (but probably the meteor) after defeating Dave. It looks a bit like the rocket pack John currently has, or Vriska's rocket shoes in the troll's session. His sweet shades are, according to John, "dumb pointy anime shades". His sunglasses are a "retroactive reference" to the famous shades worn by Kamina, from the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, who is also the beloved older brother of, and role model for, a young, heroic protagonist. The Medium Bro helps Dave with his entrance to the Medium. As Dave tries to get back the Cruxite Egg Bro buys him time by being awesome and cutting the giant meteor heading for Dave in two. As Dave falls he is saved by Bro's hoverboard and the egg hatches, sending them to the Medium. Within the Medium Bro has been shown again to be fucking awesome, taking on and presumably slaying a massive tentacled underling. He is also later shown in a fight with Jack Noir after Jack slaughters The Armies of Light and Darkness, and destroys the chain that attaches Prospit to its moon. They battle upon a giant Beat Mesa. They seem almost matched in power. Bro then plunges his sword into the platform, causing it to crack. Paradoxical Origins While initially introduced as Dave's brother, Bro is actually a paradox clone of himself sent back in time as an infant from the present. He also provided half of the DNA of both Dave and Rose which was combined with Rose's Mother's through Ectobiology. As a twist, he was waiting for the arrival of his cloned infant brother at the remains of his favorite record shop, holding a small pair of outrageously awesome shades. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined